In some local area networks, such as a home network or a business's public wifi network, it has become increasingly important to allow flexibility in which users (and which user devices) may be allowed to join the network in order to minimize electronic security vulnerabilities. Some current methods of allowing guest access to local networks require either no restriction (e.g., for a public wifi system) or maintaining lists of technical details for guest devices. Maintaining lists of the technical specifications of all devices allowed to joint a network may be unwieldy (in the case of a business that wishes to offer its customers a service without having to track machine-specific details), impractical (in the case of a business that wishes to offer its customers a service, it may not be possible to take the time to track all necessary data), or impossible (in the case of a technologically-naïve administrator of a home network who may find the data difficult or impossible to find).